Bad Day For Tobi
by howling-wolf628
Summary: This is just a random Akatsuki thingy that popped into my head. One shot Akatsuki


**This is just an Akatsuki one shot. The idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it down. I hope you'll find the story funny. Enjoy....

* * *

**

It was dark and quiet in the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi Uchiha heard someone coming. He sensed the person's chakra and realized it was his partner Kisame Hoshigaki.

"_So much for peace and quiet." _He stood up and went towards Kisame.

"I checked the surrounding area. No one was following us. Besides if anyone was following us I would have chopped him off in an instant." Kisame smirked, flashing his shark like teeth.

"Hn." Itachi responded and walked towards the entrance of the hideout. Kisame looked at his partner.

"Oh I can sense it now Itachi. They're coming." Kisame walked forward and stood beside Itachi.

After a few moments the entrance of the hideout opened and they heard the hyper active voice of Tobi.

"But Deidara-senpai Tobi is a good boy. I will look after it." They heard Tobi whining.

"Oi Tobi shut up. Besides we're here I don't need to give you that anymore." The two walked in and saw Itachi and Kisame standing near the entrance.

"You're late." Itachi spoke when they got in.

"Well it's this idiots fault. He kept on telling me to stop for breaks." Deidara said pointing at Tobi.

"But senpai you have to agree those dumplings we had were delicious!" Tobi started jumping up and down and Deidara only sighed at his antics.

"Oh yeah. Here you go." Deidara took out a scroll and passed it to Kisame.

"So this is the scroll of the 'Scarlet Wind'?" Kisame put the scroll inside his cloak.

"But…but senpai! You didn't let me hold it once." Tobi whined pulling Deidara's cloak.

"Baka Tobi! If I gave it to you, who knows what you could have done." Deidara pushed Tobi off his cloak.

"Of all the people I got you as my partner. Even Sasori-No-Danna was better. Even though, we had different theories for art." Deidara said glaring at Tobi.

"Let's go Kisame. We have what we needed." Itachi said as he walked towards the entrance.

"Itachi-senpai! We don't leave just yet. Staying with Deidara-senpai is so boring." Tobi came in front of the Uchiha and blocked his way.

"Out of my way." Itachi said and flashed his Sharingan at Tobi.

"Ahhh…." Tobi put his hand on his head as moved away from Itachi.

"Listen kid you're an Akatsuki member now. You don't have time for fun and games now." Kisame smirked at him as he followed Itachi.

"You're the one to talk fish face." Tobi muttered under his breath but Kisame had heard him.

"What was that brat?" Kisame turned to him gripping his Samehada.

"Uhhh….wait senpai….I didn't mean…..ahhhh…" Tobi was thrown against the wall by Kisame's sword. Kisame then turned around and exited the hideout with Itachi.

"Serves you right. You talk way too much Tobi." Deidara said as he walked past Tobi's fallen form.

Tobi groggily got up rubbing his head.

"Owww…..that hurt. That Kisame-senpai is very strong." He walked up to where Deidara was.

"Well of course he is. He does have the most chakra in the Akatsuki." Deidara said while playing with his clay.

"Stronger than even you senpai. After all how strong can you be with only just a bunch of clays?" Tobi wasn't looking at Deidara while he was saying that. He didn't notice Deidara getting angry at his comments.

"Not to mention you're art is all weird looking senpai! Hahaha…." He turned around only to find Deidara behind him. Deidara looked mad as hell. He was gritting his teeth and his fists were clenched.

"So….Tobi…You think my art is weird and I'm weak huh?" Deidara said through gritted teeth. His eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Wa….wait….senpai! I didn't mean it…." But Tobi could not finish his sentence.

"KATSU!" A huge explosion was heard at the Akatsuki hideout and the ceiling cracked. Something was seen flying through out of the ceiling and landed on the branch of a tree. It was none other than Tobi.

"Owwww…..This is not a good day for Tobi….First Kisame-senpai and now Deidara-senpai as well. Also Itachi-senpai was scary with his Sharingan. Not a good day at all." He blabbered while dangling from the branch of a tree.

* * *

**So I hope it was good and funny. This is my first time writing a humor fic so it probably isn't that funny. But still if you like it and want to support me then please read and review =D**


End file.
